User talk:DMSwordsmaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Painkiller Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Skeleton Soldier.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 15:18, September 23, 2011 yay ty 4 adopting the wiki. enjoy your new playground. 17:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Helping I haven't heard about Painkiller at all before I saw this wiki. :/ So I'm no help at all with adding content. I don't upload or add pictures either, but I think I can help with everything else except for that. And to change user rights, go to . --Waddle D33 :Oh derp, you figured it out already. :I'll work on finding what to use to customize the fonts and backgrounds. The colors and pics are up to you, since I don't know what colors are related to the series. :Color codes? I always use this... I know that the others on Fan-Ball use something better, but one I have bookmarked. :I should be able to help some more tomorrow, but I've got to go now. --Waddle D33 ignoring booh & ovd what about resurrection and redemption? 23:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) resurrection and redemption are shit 210-0-178-216 12:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Favicon Any ideas on what to change it to? ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 16:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :painkiller weapon. splayed. 14:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Idea. Pic of the shotgun aiming at the camera with the words :NO IMAGE :(Shotgun) :DUMBASS :~DMSwordsmaster ::The favicon is that little image in the top of the page, next to the url. The standard is the blue Wikia W thing. You and Dr. Clayton can figure out what to change it into, but keep in mind that it's only going to be 16x16 px. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:14, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Oooh. I might make a pixelized Painkiller or something. (The weapon, not the title) ~DMSwordsmaster http://www.rw-designer.com/online_icon_maker.php 21:42, October 12, 2011 (UTC) move file:flavicon.ico to Favicon.ico and it will appear in address bar. id do it myself but i do not have permission on this wikia wiki. 02:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) According to Wikia Help, the favicon's source filename must be .ico. The one that I have is in .png format, so I can't save it as destination filename "File:Favicon.ico". That's the only possible explanation I have for this though, because I don't see what else could be going wrong. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 01:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) HEY! YO DAWG! Hey thx for all the work you've put in to this wiki - I appreciate it Just got so bogged down with real life n shit and totally forgot about this wiki I try to get back into it this summer 210-0-178-216 12:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how is it going? I recently fell in love with this game again and also found this wikia. If you still care for it, could you take a look at my created pages and tell if they are good so I can continue contributing? I hope there are still some active people left, as this game deserves a nice, professional wikia. P.S -I know that there was already page about Skeleton Warriors, but I started and finished before finding out. My bad :( Kratoxdude (talk) 10:07, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Gregory R St Laurent (talk) 18:44, February 18, 2015 (UTC)can you find more monsters and levels including Redemption